yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Shiseido
Shiseido Company, Limited is a major Japanese hair care and cosmetics producer. It is one of the oldest cosmetics companies in the world. Founded in 1872, it celebrated its 140th year anniversary in 2012.SHISEIDO Frequently Asked Questions - SHISEIDO USA - FAQ 1.Five Good-Looking Cosmetic Stocks - Seeking Alpha It is the largest cosmetic firm in Japan and the fourth largest cosmetics company in the world.Japan's Shiseido Agrees to Acquire Bare Escentuals - WSJ.com History Arinobu Fukuhara, former head pharmacist to the Japanese Imperial Navy, established the ''Shiseido Pharmacy'' in 1872. After a visit to the United States and Europe, Arinobu added a soda fountain to the store. This later grew into the Shiseido Parlour restaurant business, and eventually led to the introduction of ice cream in Japan. The name "Shiseido" can be translated as "praise the virtues of the earth which nurtures new life and brings forth significant values".COSMETICS - Shiseido - VEPA GROUP Shiseido was the first to develop the softening lotion, a lightweight liquid of toner-like consistency. The oldest softening lotion is named Eudermine, which is still marketed and sold at all Shiseido counters. The softening lotion was developed in response to lead poisoning, as the Japanese women used makeup based on white lead. In 1917, Shiseido introduced Rainbow Face Powder. The idea of a face powder with seven colors was very novel in a period when white face powders were the norm in Japan.About Shiseido - BANBATSU SHISEI (The Origins) In 1923, the company began expanding its store-base; it now has approximately 25,000 outlets. In 1927, a joint stock company was formed. In 1957, Shiseido began sales in Taiwan, closely followed by Singapore and Hong Kong. In 1962, Shiseido expanded to Hawaii; in 1965, it established Shiseido Cosmetics America. European sales began with Italy in 1968 and Oceania with New Zealand in 1971. In 1985, Shiseido was the first company to produce sodium hyaluronate (hyaluronic acid/hyaluronan) from non-animal origin sources.SHISEIDO Sodium Hyaluronate :History - shiseido.co.jp In North America and Europe, Shiseido products are sold in major department stores, pharmacies, and speciality Asian retailers. Finances and operations In June 2013, Morio Ikeda, formerly president and CEO of Shiseido, died of kidney cancer. In the first quarter of 2013, Shiseido had a net profit of 2.66 billion yen or USD $26.87 million on sales of 162.36 billion yen, or $1.64 billion. On 15 July 2013, Shiseido announced it was opening a wholly owned subsidiary in India. On 20 February 2014, Shiseido agreed to sell its Carita and Decléor brands to L’Oréal for €227.5 million (USD$312.93 million (2014)). As of February 2014, Masahiko Uotani is still the future CEO. Current skincare products In Japan, Shiseido sells Elixir Superieur skincare products for women, Aqua Label skincare and toiletry products for daily use, Uno skincare products for men, Clé de Peau Beauté makeup, skin and body care, Benefique skincare and Anessa suncare lines. "Bio-Performance" has more targeted products—predominantly, its eye cream is one of the most popular products in this line and focuses on preventing fine lines and dark circles around the eyes. The Bio-Performance Advanced Super Revitalizer and Advanced Super Restoring Cream are two of Shiseido's most popular anti-aging creams. The Bio-Performance line was introduced in 1987 following the synthesis of hyaluronic acid (sodium hyaluronate). Shiseido was the first to formulate and synthesize hyaluronic acid and owns the patent rights; therefore all cosmetic lines must use sodium hyaluronate rather than hyaluronic acid on their ingredient lists. Product containers are sleek and modern. Recent additions to the Bio-Performance line include a Refining Essence and Super Exfoliating Discs. retailer Farmers in 2013]] "Benefiance" was introduced in 1996 and is formulated for mature and dry skin types. Most of their containers are glass and are beige. Recent additions to the Benefiance line include a reformulated antiwrinkle eye cream which also treats dark circles, and a retinol face mask. "White Lucent" is used to lighten the appearance of skin discoloration due to sun exposure. This line replaced the UV White skincare line, which is one of the most popular skincare lines in Asia. Contrary to popular belief, the term whitening refers to a brightening of the skin tone, not a lightening of skin tone. This product line relies on Japanese botanicals and vitamin C esters to brighten the skin tone, reduce the appearance of sun damage, and promote skin clarity. Because the "White Lucent" line does not contain an actual bleaching agent, it is one of the few lines of skin brightening products that has not been affected by new US laws prohibiting the production and distribution of skin bleaching agents. "The Skincare" is for all skin types, but targets women in their 20s to 50s, and is therefore more hydrating than Pureness. Uniquely, this line carries three eye creams, sold in containers which are pearly white and are made of plastic. The Skincare line was introduced in 1997 and replaced the Vital Perfection skincare line. It was recently updated and repackaged. "Pureness" is Shiseido's oil control line introduced in 1995. Because it is aimed at a younger consumer (who typically has oilier skin), it is Shiseido's least expensive skincare line on average due primarily to the containers being simple plastic bottles and tubes of light blue. Pureness products contain plant-derived ingredients like palo azul, a skin conditioner Shiseido claims stimulates the skin's moisturizing capacities and rosemary extract, which has a well-known antimicrobial effect. "Suncare" products include UVA/UVB sun protection lotions and creams for face, eyes, lips and body, self-tanners (without sun protection) for face and body, and 3 types of foundation makeup (with sun protection). Sun protection products range from SPF 16 to 60 and provide broad spectrum sun protection against UVB and UVA rays. Shiseido uses its own unique UVA rating system of PA ranging from "+" to "+++" as there is no established standard for labelling products that have UVA protection.SHISEIDO Frequently Asked Questions - SHISEIDO USA - FAQ 14.Sunscreen Information - UVA Sunscreen Ingredients - About.com All Shiseido Suncare products with sun protection (and several foundations) have received The Skin Cancer Foundation's Seal of Recommendation.SHISEIDO Frequently Asked Questions - SHISEIDO USA - FAQ 13.Seal of Recommendation - Makeup - The Skin Cancer Foundation. Shiseido also markets "Shiseido Men" skincare products including shaving cream, face wash which doubles as shaving foam, aftershave lotion, moisturizers, anti-wrinkle creams, eye products, and self tanners. Make-up In Japan, Shiseido sells Benefique pre-makeup and foundation products, Maquillage full-line makeup counselling-based products, and Integrate full-line makeup self-selection-based products. In China, aside from Maquillage, Shiseido also sells Aupres, its major makeup brand there. Elsewhere, Shiseido produces a line of cosmetics simply called "The Makeup" that provide a full range of products including lip products, powder eye shadows, eye liner pencils, mascara, fluid and compact foundations, concealers, and powder blush. Their hydro powder eye shadows which have a creamy texture are among Allure magazine's top beauty picks.Allure Best of Beauty 2008 - Allure.com Other brands and subsidiaries In addition to producing products under the Shiseido brand, Shiseido also has several other subsidiaries and brands. * Aupres is a line of prestige cosmetics and skincare products made and sold exclusively in China. * Ayura * Bare Escentuals * Beauté Prestige International, based in Paris, France, produces perfumes under the Jean-Paul Gaultier, Issey Miyake, and Narciso Rodriguez brands. It also distributes fragrances and men's skincare under the John Varvatos brand. * Clé de Peau offers skincare, makeup and bodycare. The most popular item from Cle de peau is the concealer, along with Clé de Peau Beauté.Clé de Peau Beauté * d-program offers full range of skincare and makeup for sensitive skin. * Aqualabel * Za * IPSA * ISO Hair * Joico * NARS Cosmetics * Qiora * Revital, line targeting women in their 30s-40s * Senscience * Serge Lutens * UNO, line for men. * UV White * Zotos International Shiseido also once owned ZIRH International, a New York City-based producer of men's skincare and fragrance products under the ZIRH and Corduroy brands. In September 2007, Shiseido sold ZIRH back to an investment group owned by Brian Robinson , the former president of ZIRH. Shiseido continues to own and manufacture the John Varvatos fragrance and skincare brand, and transferred distribution of the John Varvatos brand to their Beauté Prestige International subsidiary. Charity auction for Japan tsunami victims In 2011, due to the March tsunami, Shiseido donated £785,000 along with everyday essentials, while other Shiseido companies (including Decleor & Carita) have raised a further £350,000. References * Shiseido Annual Report 2008 External links * Shiseido Global * Shiseido Europe * * Shiseido Spa, Hotel Le Mas Candille, France *Shiseido Co. Ltd. : Shiseido to launch Za, a Global-Mega Brand, in the Japanese market * Shiseido launch charity auction for Japan tsunami victims Category:Chemical companies of Japan Category:Companies based in Tokyo Category:Companies established in 1872 Category:Companies listed on the Tokyo Stock Exchange Category:1872 establishments in Japan Category:Cosmetics companies